Taking Chances
by TeffieS
Summary: Puck/Brittany future fic, a sequel to "Somebody Different". R&R! :
1. Chapter 1

**A/N: Ok, so here it is! The future fic I said I'd write! this is a sequel for "Somebody Different". I really hope you enjoy it!**

**Please let me know what you think! :) I love reviews :)**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Glee...or well...the characters in Glee..I only own Olivia :)**

Chapter 1

--Flashback--

After graduation day, they spent their last days together. They had agreed on breaking up when they started college, why? Simply because, they knew they could not be apart, but they couldn't be together. Puck had earned a full scholarship to a university in Boston, thanks to Brittany's continued effort on getting him to get his grades up since they started dating and also to his dedication to football. A scout had seen him and asked him to join them. It was Puck's favorite day. And Brittany had an 85% scholarship to NYU in pre-med (who would've thought?).

Who would've thought they ended up together after so many things lived through high school, everyone else thought they would have end up married, but they both knew they had dreams and responsibilities (mostly Puck). Olivia, Puck and Quinn's baby, was growing and Puck needed to provide for his family. Quinn decided to keep the baby, and Puck couldn't be happier, whether or not he said so (he had gone to Brittany's house and literally cried of joy after he heard Quinn's decision, he would never ever admit it, come on! He was STILL a badass and a stud). It was after that night, they decided he needed a degree, in order to provide for his little baby. And Brittany was all up to help him achieve it.

Finn and Rachel finally found their way to be together and dated Senior year, and both got in Stanford, it had Finn's choice of career and a great Art and drama program for Rachel. Mike and Matt got in the same university thanks to their abilities on sports and arts. Mercedes got in Berkeley, she was going to take over the dentist's world and Kurt got a full scholarship to study in a great University in London. Santana met a nice, rich (very rich) man, and was to get married at the end of the year. Tina and Artie got in OSU, and it worked perfectly for them. It was funny how they only ones romantically involved for so many years, where the ones being separated. It hurt so much more than what they could tell.

Brittany was scheduled to leave a week from graduation and Puck 2 days before her. They decided to spend their last days together. They had a "going away party" with the Glee Club ( including Mr. Shue and Ms. Pillsburry), Football team and Cheerios, and respective family members. It was a fun party, full of joy and sadness as well. Unlike the rest of the guys Brit and Puck had to go away before, to take some summer guidance and stuff required before they started classes. So those few days together were gold for them. Everyone said goodbye and Brit and Puck left.

They spent the most amazing 3 days together. Then they drove to New York first in Brit's car, Puck sold his truck so he could be able to pay for some of Olivia's stuff, while he got a job once he got settled. Puck helped Brit get settled in her apartment, spent 1 day there and then drove to Boston to get Puck settled. He hated the idea of letting her drive back to NY by herself but she insisted she would need the time alone anyway. She spent 1 day with Puck there. Even though they had agreed on breaking up, they couldn't help but wonder if they could make it work, NY and Boston wasn't that far, but there were too many things like Olivia (first and the most important reason)and also then was work and soon they would be stuck with homework and studying, and less and less time to get a chance to be together.

Their last night together was the saddest, emotional night either of them ever experienced. Puck cooked dinner (after all those years, recipes were still confusing, of course the fact that he loved to pamper her was undeniable) and when they finished he handed a small box to Brit.

"Open it" he said smiling, still she was the only one who could make him smile that way (he had a fatherly smile when it came to Olivia).

Brittany felt almost nervous (ok a lot!), she slowly moved her hand across the table and opened it. It was a ring and a necklace. Puck held the necklace with the ring and put it on Brittany's neck. She looked at him, with watery eyes. He got on one knee

"Brit, you're the most amazing person I know" His heart was beating faster than ever "I have this feeling we'll find our way back together… with this ring, I promise you I'll love you forever, and when we meet again, if you still love me, I would want to stay with you forever and call you my wife" he said tears forming in his eyes. He had practiced that speech for a couple of months now, he knew it wasn't perfect, and no matter how hard he tried it didn't rhyme, but it was all he felt, and he knew she felt it too.

She didn't say anything, she looked at him, while holding his hands, and tears flowed from her eyes. She knew he knew her answer. She just couldn't find her voice, it was like if it was trapped in her throat. She just threw her arms around him in a tight hug.

He smirked "is that a yes?" he held her tight in his arms, and felt how she nodded against his neck. He smiled happily.

"I love you" she simply said, still embracing him. And they stayed like that for a while. She promised to wear it always. Puck had one ring and a chain, which he also promised to wear always. Her ring had Puck's name engraved in the inside of it, and Puck's had Brittany's name.

Ok so yeah, it was clichéd, but what the hell, he really did love her, and he felt it was a love that wouldn't die. Needless to say, they had their best night together EVER. The perfect way to show, how they felt.

The next morning, Brittany left.

Both cried for hours. Both tried to convince themselves it was the best decision. Both knew that this love couldn't die.

--End flashback—

4 years had passed since the last time she saw Puck, they had bumped into each other, one December vacation 4 years ago, the year Puck graduated from University. They spent their time together, but as sweet as it was, it was brief, and Brittany had gotten in Med School and had to leave. Quinn had gotten married and her new husband loved Olivia, which was great. Olivia barely remembered Brittany since she was 2 when Brit left for pre med school.

Brittany had a close relationship with Puck's mother, though they never really talked about Puck, she talked about Olivia and her plans, and med school. Also since she was Jewish too, her parents maintained a close relationship with Puck's mom. But as School got harder, they lost contact.

The second year of Med School, Brittany met a guy, he was an architect, it was getting serious. Her parents had flown to NY to meet him and spend Spring Break with them. It lasted for 8 months, and ended because she caught him cheating on her. She was so disappointed, she decided no more relationships until she finished he career. And a little part of her (a big part of her, but she refused to admit it) still loved her High School sweetheart. She had kept the promise ring, and wore it always.

Puck had finished his career, and moved to Cincinnati where Quinn had moved with her new husband and Olivia. He had also managed to get a very good job there, while he got his Masters Degree. And with a lot of effort and dedication he managed to start his own business. He didn't have many relationships, hell, he didn't have any at all. Yeah he met girls and had flings here and there, but nothing serious, he thought of Brittany more often than he would be able to admit. Even though he denied thinking of her, he did, and often wondered what could've been. And he compared every woman he was with, with her. But also sometimes, he didn't think, he just focused his attention on the only girl in his life: Olivia.

So it had been 4 years, since he last saw her.

Brittany graduated, and could now be called a Doctor. She hugged her parents tightly as the biggest smile had place on her face, getting caught in picture. Brittany moved to Lima for a couple of weeks, and then she got the chance to move to Cincinnati to start her specialty and since all the work she had done and a little help from her parents (ok, a lot of it really) she started her own small practice, which she shared with another doctor. Her parents didn't tell her where Puck was, and she didn't ask either. In fact Puck wasn't in her thoughts as much, not that she had forgotten him, but she had been so busy with her career, she didn't have time to think about almost anything else.

She moved, found a nice apartment, near her practice and pretty much near everything there. And the best was it was only a couple of hours drive to Lima, so she could visit anytime. She started her practice and her studies. She never imagined who would be coming back into her life soon enough.

**A/N2: I hope you liked it! please let me know if I should continue it. Please review, it makes me happy :) (and it makes my writing go faster ;])**


	2. Chapter 2

**Thanks for the Story/favorite alerts! I would love if you reviewed! that way I know what you think :) Well here chapter 2 I hope you like!**

Chapter 2

Only about 2 months in Cinci and she had a fair share of patients. Some regulars and some just stopped by casually, but it was good and she was happy.

One day, a very slow day if you asked her, her secretary called her from her desk to her office, Annie (her secretary/assistant) told her they had a little emergency, a girl came with what looked like a broken leg, she was taken to the hospital but there had been a massive accident and they were sent back here (yeah she had some contacts in the hospital, where she started taking some courses for her specialty). The girl had come in, in a wheelchair and her father had left to park the car. So Brittany immediately told her to take her inside to check her up.

"Doctor, This is Olivia, I'm going to get her background from the hospital and I'll bring it, here are her X-rays" Annie said trying to introduce the patient as fast and as accurate as she could. Brittany thanked her and motioned her to go get that profile.

"Hi, Olivia, I'm Dr. Brittany…I'm going to check you, is that ok?" she said, she introduced herself as Dr. Brittany to her younger patients, she didn't want to sound old or boring, that way kids and teenagers trusted her more. The girl just nodded, she was clearly hurting.

Brittany checked her X-rays and checked on her leg and some basic procedure. The girl was very cooperative, she didn't complain as much as others, but it was clearly she wanted the pain to go away. Brittany let Annie know that she was going to put a cast on the girl, and to please keep the father outside as much as possible, and to send her the profile. Annie came in seconds later with the girl's medical history. And also letting Brit know, the girl's father was impatient. Brit checked the girls history, just to check if she wasn't allergic to anything, and told Annie to tell the father he could come inside in 15 minutes.

"Ok, Olivia, listen I'm going to put this shot so it won't hurt anymore, then I'm going to put a cast on your leg to help it heal faster, is that cool?"  
"Can I get a pink one?" the girl asked, Brit chuckled and nodded, the girl smiled or tried to and nodded.

15 minutes later, Brittany was done with the cast, took out a new sheet for her profile and wrote everything she had just done.

"I like your office, it's very nice" the girl said  
"Thanks, I'm glad you like it" Brittany flashed a smiled at her "lollipop?" she offered the girl  
"Wow thanks! Other doctors never have candy, or say I'm too old to get one, they are boring" she said taking a big red lollipop.

Annie let Brittany know the girl's father was coming in, she said yes, while she finished checking some stuff.

"Olivia?" he called coming in, he assumed they were in the "checking room" behind a second door, which was opened, but he didn't peek inside.  
"Just a second" Brittany answered " I'm just checking her breathing and cardiovascular system"  
"Hmmm" was all she got as an answer  
"Please take a seat, we'll be right with you" she told him

It took her 5 minutes, and then the girl walked into the room where her father was sitting, walking with help of crutches.

"Oh princess, you feel ok?" he asked tenderly, helping her sit down in the chair next to his.

Brittany walked into the office, taking the medical history with her and reading it not really noticing who was sitting there. And started with the explanation of what happened.

"Mr…." she looked for the parent's info in Olivia's history, and when she saw the name, she slowly said it, and looking surprised at him " Puckerman?"

He was now standing up and still hadn't looked up when he smirked "that sounded more like a question, but yeah that's me, is my…" he stopped cold as he saw who was standing a few steps from him "daughter…" he said, in a bit of shock not finishing his sentence.

"Daddy, you're looking funny at her, don't scare her!" the girl said laughing at her father's face

He basically ignored her and walked to the Dr. "Brittany" he said, in a soft voice  
"Noah" she said back still not believing her eyes.

After what seemed like the longest minute ever, she smiled and walked the few steps and threw her arms around his neck smiling "Noah! Oh My God!" he hugged her back, tightly, like if he held her softly she would fade away. Of all the ways he could think of running into her, this was the least expected.

They hugged a minute, until he felt his daughter pull his jeans "Daddy, this is weird, what the…"  
"Don't…even think about it, your mom is going to blame me for your language" he said half heartedly almost joking, breaking away from the hug.  
"Still it's weird" she said

"Noah, I never expected to see you here" Brit said taking her place on the other side of the desk smiling widely  
"I didn't even know you were back!" he said sitting down, not willingly though  
"Olivia…she's, wow…this really makes me feel old" Brit said chuckling  
"Hey..she's the one growing old, I'm still young" he said trying to sound funny, hell, he was suddenly nervous  
"Yes, you are right..umm…so…" Brit didn't know what to say  
"Ok this is really like …weird Daddy…you are acting…funny…both of you" the girl said, actually feeling uncomfortable  
"Sorry Sweetie, this, your doctor is my…an old high school friend" he said, he didn't really know how to introduce her  
"Daddy…_THIS_ is Brit? Like…_THE_ Brit? Like…the one of _ALL_ your pictures? Like…" he stopped her before she continued, he knew she was about to say 'love of your life'  
"Yes…Hun, this is my high school sweetheart" he said blushing (what! He didn't blush! What was wrong?!)  
"Wow, you're prettier in real life" the small girl said "I didn't know cheerleaders could be doctors" to that they both laughed  
"Well, I was a cheerleader a long time ago, I grew and now I'm a doctor, not a cheerleader anymore" Brit answered  
"it's so weird, I met you when you were just a small baby" Brittany said really shocked, that little baby she saw just hours old, was now a 10 year old.  
"I've seen pictures, mom talks about you and dad has pictures of..y" she couldn't finish  
"Look at the time! I have to get going" he said interrupting, but also saying the truth it was almost 5 and he had to get some stuff done  
"Oh…yeah…well I wrote some meds she has to take in case she feels bad, and some she has to take 2 times a day, and some recommendations for her fast healing, she has to wear the cast for 3 weeks, so if you can bring her like once a week would be awesome to check in her progress" Brittany said explaining everything  
"Wow you sound so pro" he smiled "thanks Brit, I don't want to, but I really have to go" he said honestly  
"Take my card, and give one to Quinn, call me anytime" she said…she tried to sound serious, after all, she was his daughter's doctor  
"Believe me I will" he said smiling taking two cards from her hand, slightly touching her hand.

The small touch, made both of them get goosebumps. He came closer and kissed her softly on the cheek, she smiled sweetly at the gesture. And he smiled back, somehow it felt so right.

This couldn't possibly be happening, what are the odds Brittany thought, she just stood there, where he had left her, completely in shock, but with a feeling of happiness inside her. Could it be that they were truly meant to be? She found herself putting her hand on her chest, feeling the small ring laying under her blouse, remembering the promise they made that night, so many years ago.

As Puck helped Olivia into the car, he couldn't help himself but to think about that night. He touched his chest, feeling the ring, the promise ring he always wore underneath his shirt. He got in the car and drove to Quinn's place to drop Olivia and leave to check on the Night Club he owned. The smile never leaving his face.


	3. Chapter 3

**Hey well, I haven't gotten any reviews per se, but the story have gotten a lot of favorites and story alerts, so it must mean you like it :P I hope you enjoy this next chapter. Let me know what you think!**

**Enjooooy!! :)**

Chapter 3

Brittany couldn't be more excited. She was so happy she decided to go shopping and her friend doctor (the one she shared her practice with) invited her to a club with some other friends, so she agreed, it had been a while since she last partied in a club, so it could be a good change. Besides she could use some fun, ever since she got in med school it was all study and work.

She walked through the streets of Cinci, went into at least 10 different stores until she found the perfect outfit (Ok..maybe 5 new outfits..what? she's still a girl!). by the time she got home it was 7:30, Andrea (her fellow doctor) was picking her up at 9.

She cooked (yeah incredible…she took cooking lessons in highschool, she had to if she wanted to survive) herself dinner and prepared a bath. She couldn't stop thinking about Noah and how fate (yeah definitely fate) had brought them together…it was a night to celebrate. Secretly she hoped Noah called her sooner.

She got ready and was ready just when Andrea texted her that she was downstairs. All the other girls that were going were already in the car. Brittany said hi to everyone and got in. The Club's name was "It" and sure it was the 'it' place, it was full of people. Andrea had thought ahead and made a reservation. The girls went in, skipping the whole line of people outside.

The club was packed! Puck was very happy, definitely it was the best day ever! Except for the fact that his daughter got a cast, but he got to see Brittany and it was almost worth it (ok it was worth it, he just wouldn't like his baby girl getting hurt).

He looked amazing (obviously), he had a black suit on with a grey shirt not completely buttoned. Not many people knew he was the owner so nobody like stalked him, but he got glances from girls all the time, he even got sent some drinks. He laughed everytime.

He was looking at the entrance of the club, while he sat by the bar. He saw a group of girls walking in, looking amazing, well most of them, and he spotted as they were seated in one of the VIP tables. From that distance he didn't recognize anyone, but he could tell at least two of those 6 were hot. He turned around and asked for another drink, when a slim figure stood next to him leaning over in the bar asking for some drinks to get delivered to the table. He recognized the voice (and the legs) immediately.

"Hey gorgeous" he said, he saw how she rolled her eyes and lazily turned to see him. Before she could tell who he was (the light decided to land on her eyes) she answered  
"How clever, where did you learn that? Flirting for dummies?" he laughed out loud, he thought she was still the same old Brit, trying to have tough come backs, failing terribly  
"Come on Brit, you seemed happy to see me this afternoon" when he said that, was when she realized who he was.

"Oh God! Noah!" she hugged him and then hit him lightly on his arm "You could've said it was you!"  
"Hahahaha this is way funnier"  
"It's not, I was about to slap you" she smiled  
"I don't think I've seen you here before" he said as-a-matter-of-factly  
"Yeah, it's my first time, I'm with my girlfriends" and she pointed to their table "what? You know every girl who comes here?" she smirked  
"No, I just happen to come often, and if I saw you, I would've remembered" he said getting closer  
"so, you're a party animal huh? Not much change since high school right?" she smiled and suddenly she was nervous, mostly because of the closeness  
"Not really" he paused "I own the place" he whispered in her ear and then put a finger in his lips, letting her know it was some kind of secret, she nodded.  
"So, you're the famous bachelor everyone talks about"  
"Nah, not really" he smiled  
"Would you like to come sit with us?" she asked, by now he had his hand resting on her hip, holding her closer everytime he spoke  
"Sure, I'll catch up with you, just need to take care of something back here"  
"Ok, don't take long though" she said so close, it seemed like she was about to kiss him, and walked away to her table

He looked at her as she walked away, she wore a short, halter black dress with a pair of black pumps and a red clutch. The sight made him remember the old days in high school, he smirked to himself and got his things ready, he let the bartender know to be extra helpful with that table.

He walked to the table after a few minutes. Brittany smiled at him as she saw him approach, he looked amazing, a bit taller than he used to be, tanner, he had lost the Mohawk. He couldn't look better, she felt her heart skip a beat as he leaned to kiss her cheek.

"Good night ladies" he greeted everyone  
"Guys, this is Noah, umm Noah, these are my friends: Andrea, Natalie, Amy, Jennie and Hannah" she stood up and introduced everyone  
"My pleasure, please call me Puck" wow he had really become a gentleman, he was always to her, but had never seen him act so chivalrous (ok she heard Rachel say that once) around other people. She found funny he still introduced himself as Puck.

They sat down, Brit's friends left to the dance floor leaving then alone. Suddenly she felt nervous, he was sitting right beside her, so close to her it made her heart skip more than one beat. They talked about the Club, and the business, Puck talked about Olivia and how fast life was going. He also talked about another business he had, he own a constructing company so business was pretty good for him, he was more than able to provide for his little girl. Brittany talked about her years in med-school and her internship and how she got her practice, he asked her if she was still dancing and she said yes, to what Puck smirked and said "I can tell" looking at her. "Noah!" she kit his arm playfully, it was like the old times.

After a while of talking, he noticed something shiny on her neck. It was the ring, his ring, she never took it off.

"You kept it" he said, looking at her neck, she fastly put her hand on top of it, and blushed  
"Yeah, it was our promise" she said shyly, soft enough so he could hear  
"I'm glad you did" he paused "I kept it too" he told her showing her his own chain, her smile grew wider as she saw it. They looked at each others eyes, like they knew a secret nobody else did.

Soon after Brittany's friends came back from the dance floor, laughing. Brittany and Puck left to dance for a while, it was just like high school.

By 3am they decided it was time to leave, when the girls got ready to pay the bill, Puck didn't let them, he said he would take care of it. All the girls swooned and awed at him, some whispering (or they thought it was a whisper) to Brittany "He's a keeper". She just smiled and so did Puck.

He walked them to their car, hugging Brittany tightly before she got in.

"It was so nice to see you" He said  
"Yeah, you too" she said softly  
"Can I call you someday?"  
"I would love it" she answered shyly

He kissed her cheek, holding her face. She smiled at herself. It was funny how after all these years, he still made her heart skip a beat and fill her stomach with butterflies.

As the car left, Puck couldn't help but thinking this was fate, they had to be together again. And he was willing to make it happen.


End file.
